


Haven't you heard the rumours?

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek wears CARDIGANS, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Stiles is an idiot, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Stiles is a drama teacher who tends to overshare, Derek is a nerdy english teacher who somehow makes cardigans sexy and the students think they should be together.orWe’re both high school teachers and my students ship us but I won’t let them tell you au





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i seriously love the idea of derek being super geeky over books and english, wearing glasses and ugly cardigans? And somehow Stiles just loves all of that. Turns out I can't write anything /not/ from Stiles POV, oh god.
> 
> Apologies for all spelling and grammar mistakes!

Stiles had always been an energetic kid. Growing up, he’d always find it hard to sit still, to quiet his mind and filter his words. He’s gotten into trouble a few times thanks to his mouth. Even with all of this, Stiles was incredibly smart and had the biggest imagination. Which is what lead him into the teaching profession - specifically drama. Stiles had chosen to become a drama teacher, hoping to teach kids just like him - hyperactive, confident and funny. He just didn’t realise how cunning these students could be and how much they could really get under his skin. 

Stiles only had one drama class to teach this year and it was full of sixteen and seventeen year olds. Most of them had thankfully chosen to be there and actually enjoyed the class (making his job easier) but there were always problematic students. He was actually pretty lucky this year. It had been only about two months and already Stiles and his students were pretty close. At times he found himself talking a little bit too much about his personal life and had to remind himself that these were sixteen year olds and not psychologists. 

“Hey, Stiles! Have you seen the cute cardigan Mr. Hale is wearing today?” Bethany asked, challenge in her voice. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. As if he hadn’t seen it. Bethany knew this. And Bethany loved to harass Stiles, now that she had the knowledge of his little crush. Actually the whole class loved to tease him about it. 

“That’s Mr. Stilinski to you.” Stiles said with fake authority.

He let his students call him by his first name, it was drama class after all. He made sure they only called him Stiles inside the classroom though; he wasn’t sure if being called by his first name was frowned upon by the school board and other faculty. 

“And yes, of course I have.” he continued. “Although I have no _idea_ why you think I, a lowly drama teacher, would even care.”

Which was of course the biggest lie he could have told. He cared very much. It was a tad embarrassing. He practically drooled over Mr. Hale (although he got to call him Derek, something he loved to hold over his students heads). Any chance he got to walk him to class, sit with him in the staff room, he took it. And don’t get him started on the cardigans. Or the glasses. It just didn’t seem humanly possible for a man to wear _olive cardigans_ and still manage to look like sex on a stick. Albeit a nerdy stick. Maybe it was the stubble. 

Stiles cleared his throat and stopped that train of thought. It would lead to dangerous places. Awkward places. 

“Stop lying to us and more importantly, to yourself.”Dan, another boy in Stiles’ class, said.

Stiles gasped dramatically and slapped a hand to his chest.

“I would never!” he said loudly.

The class collectively rolled their eyes. Bethany muttered ‘ _sure sure_ ’ under her breath. Stiles stood up from where he was sitting at the front of the class room. They’d settled down and joked enough and it was time to get down to business.

“Alright” Stiles clapped his hands together, quieting the class. “Today I’ll be introducing you to the topic of commedia dell’arte. Can anyone tell me what this is?”

* * *

Another week of school went by and it was filled with preparation for the next drama assessment and Stiles trying _not_ to embarrass himself in front of Derek. Which was pretty hard. Stiles just couldn’t stop himself from saying ridiculous things and/or insulting Derek by accident. Stiles was walking Derek to his next class one day (purely for scientific reasons of course) and found himself getting into a discussion of literature. Which made sense considering Derek was an english teacher and Stiles felt that the only way to approach him _unsuspiciously_ would be to talk about his classes.

“So, what are you teaching the children these days?” Stiles asked, pretending to be proper by saying ‘children’. 

Yes, he was a comedic genius. 

When Stiles looked across at Derek, Derek was cutely pushing up his glasses with the back of his hand. Stiles held back a squeal. 

“We just started Austen actually.” Derek said. “I really hope I can do her justice.”

He had passion in his voice, something Stiles loved. He loved people who could talk hours about something they were passionate about. He loved the way their faces would brighten and change into something of pure happiness. This is what happened to Derek when he talked about his love of english. 

“Ugh Austen. I remember reading ‘Northanger Abbey’ in high school. So boring.” Stiles blurt out. 

It took him a second to realise what he’d said.

“Uuumm I mean, each to their own you know. What one person likes, another, no way. It’s great that you like it, obviously, you’re an english teacher!!” Stiles laughed nervously. 

But Derek just smiled at him.

“I get that. Some things are just hard to get into and not everyone will like it. But that’s kind of why I like to teach it, so hopefully I can get them to like it, or at least understand why others do.”

They slowed their walk to a stop, as they’d come to the classroom. Stiles had never felt more relief. Thank God he hadn’t actually insulted the one guy he was trying to get to like him. 

“Wow yeah, I can dig that” Stiles said and instantly mentally slapped himself. 

He could feel himself turning red. But then Derek laughed and it was the best thing Stiles had ever heard. How cliche. His laugh was gruff, like it had been surprised out of him. Stiles inner schoolgirl was squealing when Derek smiled at him and Stiles got full view if his adorable bunny teeth. 

Derek just shook his head at Stiles and walked into his classroom. Stiles took this opportunity to watch Derek’s ass as he walked away. Yes, Derek could be adorable with bunny teeth and glasses but also somehow extremely hot. Stiles made a vow to never pass up a chance to ogle Derek’s ass.

* * *

“So I heard you insulted Mr. Hales taste in books?” announced Bethany, just as everyone had settled down.

Stiles groaned and his head fell into his hands. Where on earth did the kids get this from? The rumour mill at this school was just insane. 

“Well, you heard incorrectly. Also Bethany, it would be none of your business if I had.” Stiles answered.

“Look, from what I’ve heard, you could really use some help in the dating department, specially if you’re insulting him.” Bethany went on, as if Stiles hadn’t even spoken.

Stiles squinted at her. Was his sixteen year old student about to offer him dating advice?

“Are you actually about to offer me dating advice?” he said, echoing his thoughts. 

Bethany raised an eyebrow. The rest of the class was silent for once, but all were rapt in attention. Dan looked like he was trying to hold in laughter. 

“No way” Stiles continued. “I am not letting my sixteen year old, _student_ , give me dating advice. I’m older than you! I have more experience in these things.”

Dan snorted and Bethany made a ‘ _psshh_ ’ noise. Stiles couldn’t believe they were treating him like this. He was the teacher! What happened to respect. 

“Look, I’ll just give you a few tips and you can listen or ignore them. Okay?” Without waiting for a response she continued. “Just be honest, right. Tell him how you feel and stop following him around like a lost puppy.”

_A what?!_ Stiles thought. Had they been watching him? Following him? God, his students were creepy and way too invested in his life. 

“And talk about things he likes without insulting him. Or even better, talk about the things you _both_ like. You just have to go for it, yeah? Ask him out!”

“Alright alright, I get it. That’s enough.” Stiles pleaded. “We have actual work to do, so can we _please_ , please get to it.”

The students looked at him with pity and got on with their work.

* * *

“God Scott, you should have seen her! A sixteen year old, giving me, _me_ , dating advice? What has my life become.” Stiles sighed, rubbing his forehead.

He had called Scott as soon as he got home. He was always telling Scott about his students and Scott was always vaguely concerned. This time was no different. 

“Well, did you actually listen to her? Are you going to take the advice?” Scott asked. 

And this made Stiles think. If he let himself admit it, maybe the advice wasn’t too bad. Either he could continue to pine over Derek, jump at every chance to be around him at school or, he could ask him out. There was a possibility he would say yes. Stiles had no idea if he was even into guys, if he was single or wanted to date. What was the harm in trying? _Crippling rejection. Oh yeah, that._ Stiles thought. Stiles had been quiet in thought for a while when Scott's voice bought him back.

“Stiles. Stiles, are you seriously considering it. Oh my god. You’re actually taking a sixteen year olds advice.” Scott groaned. “What is your life”

“I have no idea Scotty, but I do know what I’ve got to do” announced Stiles.

“And what’s that?”

“I have to ask him out. Just rip the bandaid off.” declared Stiles.

“Right, okay. Tell me how it goes?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Stiles spent the beginning of Monday’s lunchtime break searching for Derek. He found him walking down the science building; he was the ‘on duty’ staff member, supposed to be walking around the campus, checking up on students.. Stiles watched him looking at the different science displays. Today he was wearing a soft looking, blue cardigan and he’d let his stubble grow out just a bit more than usual, making it too look soft. God, how did he manage to look like that? Stiles just wanted to kiss him.

Shaking his head, he decided he’d waited long enough and was being creepy staring. He needed to get on with it. 

“Uh hey! Derek.” Stiles called out and waved awkwardly.

Derek looked up and smiled at Stiles, his face brightening.

“Hey Stiles! I was actually going to come and find you later.” Derek said, walking closer.

“Oh yeah?” Stiles questioned.

“Yeah, I’ve um, been hearing some funny things from the students. Can you believe some of the rumours they come up with?” Derek laughed.

Stiles heart started beating faster. Had his students been talking about his crush? Had someone _actually_ meddled with his life and _told_ Derek? They wouldn't do that….would they?

“Oh God, Derek, wait wait. It’s not true okay. Whatever you’ve heard just, um, just let me explain yeah?” Stiles blurted, freaking out. 

What if they’d told him things that weren’t true? Exaggerated?  

“Stiles what are you -“

But Stiles kept going.

“No no, you see it’s my students. Sometimes I just, tell them things? It slips out you know. And you don’t help!” Stiles was talking very fast. “It’s just you and your stupid cardigans and glasses and how passionate you are? And the stubble, okay, yes maybe it turns me on. I don’t know why. I have a stubble kink, there I said it! Oh wait, no, I don’t tell the students that. I wouldn’t! I’m a good teacher!”

“Stiles! Shut up!” Derek raised his voice, trying to talk over Stiles babbling. 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times but stayed silent. 

“I was going to say, I just heard a weird rumour about Mrs. Reed sleeping with Mr. Stewart and that’s why she’s pregnant.” explained Derek.

“Oh. Oooohhh”

“Yeah. Weird, huh? They come up with some wild theories.”

“Oh yeah, they do. Oh boy, do they.”

“So. Stubble kink?” Derek raised an eyebrow. 

“Uh yeah, so about that. We should talk.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…do you, maybe, wanna grab a coffee together sometime?” Stiles asked, holding his breath. 

“Okay” Derek smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen.

They stared at each other for a moment before it was ruined by whistling and clapping coming from around the corner. Nearly Stiles' entire drama class was standing there, Bethany at the front. She winked at him, looking like a proud mother. Stiles looked back at Derek to see that he'd turned bright red and was looking at Stiles with a look that was screaming ‘ _please sort them out_ ’.

“Uh yeah, God I’m um, no, yeah, I’ll fix this.” Stiles mumbled, nodding. “We’ll continue this later”

Derek laughed again and walked away smiling. Stiles death glared his students, pointing at them and mouthed ‘ _Detention!_ ”.

* * *

A few weeks later and Stiles was reluctantly thanking Bethany for her advice but telling her that now she should invest her dating powers elsewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! [gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
